The Demon Trilogy: The Darkest Sapphire
by J. R. Grant
Summary: After a female saiya-jin of unknown origins appears on Earth, the Z fighters work to stop the potential threat without knowing that the girl's enemies have followed her as well. Story 1 of 3 in the trilogy. Not my best, but R&R please!
1. The Presence of Evil

Author's Note: Hey, just here to make a few notes before I start my story. Things will start off kind of slow, but they're simply leading into my strongest storyline. Also note that my writing skills sometimes slack off a bit like anyone's. I try to go back over it and make everything more detailed and sensible, but sometimes I instead make it make less sense. If something doesn't make sense in the fic, e-mail me ( nayr@gsrc.org) and I will not only fix it, but make sure that the said error won't occur again. If you'd like I'll even credit you. I would also like to point out a few things. First of all, my stories contain material that younger viewers probably shouldn't look at. While this one is fairly mild, the rest won't necessarily be that way. You can find an age rating after the title to find out what I think the appropriate age level should be to read the story. You've been warned. Secondly, I used the power level guides on Saiyan Chronicles (http://dbzsc.com) as a reference for the power levels in this fic. Thirdly and finally, this is a separate universe from the GT one. This is simply because I haven't seen enough of the episodes from it and I felt trying to compensate for its continuity would interfere with my storytelling. I've also used the names from the Funimation dubbing to avoid any confusion that may arise (minus Celipa, who is also known as Fasha or Celipa. I hate the Funimation name). Thank you for understanding and enjoy the fic!  
  
"The Darkest Sapphire"  
  
"Passion chokes the flower until she cries no more. Posessing all the beauty, hungry still for more." - "Silence" by Delerium feat. Sarah McLachlan  
  
By J. R. Grant  
  
Prologue  
  
Saiyans. In the entire universe, they were the single most powerful beings. A race capable of raising their power level simply by fighting... and maintain that power level without any work. A race like this could easily dominate the universe if given the chance. A chance that Freiza didn't feel like taking. The planet Vegeta and the race of Saiyans on it were wiped from existence in a single blast. There were four documented Saiyan survivors, all male. The prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta, his ally, Nappa and two lower class soldiers that were brothers. Raditz and Kakkarot. During the course of time, Raditz and Nappa were killed, leaving Vegeta and Kakkarot to carry on the line of the Saiyans.  
  
"Hmph... last time I checked two males couldn't carry on a race." Celipa said to herself as her pod crashed into a greek style pond on the planet Lucifer. She was one of the undocumented survivors of the explosion... in fact, she didn't survive it at all. She wasn't there. Or at least she couldn't have been. Her past was unknown to her for some reason. Perhaps a jolt to the head or a traumatic experience, all she remembered was waking up on some planet, remembering that she was supposed to be intercepting something...  
  
The pod door opened and Celipa stepped out onto the dry land. The impact had forced the water in the pond out and any remaining water had long since turned to steam and evaporated from the capsule's heat. Two beings appeared in a pillar of flame in front of her, one male and the other female. The male one spoke.  
  
"I am Nayr and this is my sister and wife, Samantha. We are the current rulers of the planet Lucifer. I take it you are the Saiya-jin called Celipa?" he asked calmly and softly, his dark red eyes piercing anything they looked at. Samantha stood just behind Nayr, smiling softly, then tilted her head, her huge ball earrings jingling to the side.  
  
"Yes. I came because I heard a rumor that your race had a technology that could diffuse someone into separate male and female versions of themselves." the Saiyan said coldly, as if she had no further intentions than to grab what she needed and leave the planet. Nayr glanced back at Samantha and Samantha closed her sequin eyes giving a nod.  
  
"It is true. The demon race does not have any males. All children are born female, however we use a device that we modeled after... an alien artifact that diffuses the child into a male and a female." Nayr reached for an earring and took it off of his ear. A field of dark energy surrounded the demons, but they didn't refuse. Nayr held the gold earring out to show Celipa. It was a golden sphere with a symbol engraved into it. "The Aratop Earrings. Beautiful craftsmenship, no? It is the key to the survival of the demons..." Celipa reached out to hold it and Nayr dropped the earring into the saiyan's hand. The metal was cold as ice and it's material almost weightless. Celipa handed it back to Nayr.  
  
"Well, I will need one of these to start with... we'll come back for more as we have demand for them..." Celipa said nonchalantly. Nayr replaced the earring back on his ear and the dark energy field vanished. His eyes began to glow a dark red.  
  
"This was never something that was covered in our agreement to meet. The demon race has trouble producing enough for themselves. We couldn't do the same for your Saiya-jin race." Nayr commented coldly. Samantha leaned forward and whispered something in Nayr's ear. "Samantha has a good point here... aren't there two other males of your species still living?" Celipa's eyes flared at the denial of her request. Power level 10,000... admirable, but still quite inferior compared to me...  
  
"I know only what I've learend from others. Enough to know that they are traitors to the Saiyan race and are therefore of no concern to me." Celipa responded coldly back. Nayr raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I'm afraid that seems to be your only option at the moment. I cannot allow you to use our technology. Only the strong survive. Your race has not. If you want it to, get the technology on your own." Nayr told her. Celipa had had enough.  
  
"Fine. I'll take your earrings on my own." Celipa said and dashed at Nayr's head. Nayr disappeared in a pillar of flame as Celipa passed through the immense heat. She winced in slight discomfort and turned around to see Nayr and Samantha standing side by side. Samantha stepped forward and smiled.  
  
"You have made a serious error in judgement, Celipa." Samantha said with a suprisingly cold and evil smile on her face.  
  
"Howso? I know for a fact that you only have a power level of 100... which pales in comparison to your brother's of 10,000." Celipa commented, then grinned. "And that simply means nothing against me."  
  
"You Saiya-jin truly did know nothing. No wonder you were destroyed so easily. Check this with your 'scouter'!!!" Samantha yelled and smiled insanely as she stretched her hands into the air. She uncoiled a long demonic tail from behind herself and stretched it forth as well. Celipa's eyes went wide as her Scouter jumped from 100 to 1,000 to 10,000 to 100,000 to 1,000,000 to 10,000,000 to 100,000,000. She was now just under her own power level. "And that's just the start of it." Samantha finished, the same smile seemingly engraved on her face. Celipa began to sweat. This was not something she was expecting... however this meant that the demon race was incredibly powerful. Destroying this planet would add to her own power by a great deal. Celipa grinned.  
  
"I don't have time to play around with you're stupid race. I suppose I could use those Earth infatuated fools. After all, it doesn't mean my children have to be influenced by their stupidity." Celipa commented and pointed a finger to the ground. "Goodbye, Lucifer." she formed a great ammount of ki in her finger and shot it into the ground. Nayr tried to dash after the Saiyan, but Samantha held him back with a dark smile on her lips. Celipa stepped back into her pod and took off back into space as the planet Lucifer exploded in the background. Celipa looked at her scouter. The Saiyan Kakkarot was sent to the planet Ee-arth, meaning that's where the remaining Saiyans were if she recalled her history correctly. She entered some info into her pod and it changed course for Earth...  
  
Meanwhile, however, in the ruins of planet Lucifer, a great deal of dark energy flickered out. Samantha's eyes narrowed watching the pod leave into the dark reaches of space. Nayr put both hands in front of him and began charging a ki blast.  
  
"No, brother. Let us have revenge on her by playing with her own feelings... we will follow her to this..." Samantha closed her eyes momentarily. "...Ee-arth and destroy the last of the Saiyans, then leave her be until she goes insane from the pressure of her own mind." Nayr nodded and they both disappeared in a pillar of flame to lie in wait for their oppurtunity to strike...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trunks laid back happily on his bed, arms folded behind his head enjoying the beat of the music from his stereo. It had been a decade since Goku and Uub began training and the Z fighers had certainly enjoyed the break... minus his dad of course. In fact, Vegeta still insisted that he train with him the first half of the day. Well, there were certainly worse fates and the training probably wasn't a bad idea. It was at this moment that the doors to Trunks room slid open and Vegeta came striding through the door in his normal arrogant fashion.  
  
"Come son, we're going to Kakkarot's campout." Vegeta said in an almost pleasant manner. Trunks almost died in fright. His dad was never pleasant. In fact, his dad's good mood could probably be compared to most people's bad moods. Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Trunks asked suspiciously. Had another freak tried putting a spell on his dad?  
  
"Of course I feel okay! Do I look SICK to you?!" Vegeta boomed, his personality back to normal in an instant. "Now pack your things! We're leaving in thirty minutes..." Why was Vegeta so adamant about this? There must be some reason behind his decision... and it certainly wasn't to relax. Vegeta never relaxed. At one point he felt he was stronger than Goku, but never got the chance to prove it... and his dad had never let that fact get him down since. Training under several thousand times Earth's gravity, his dad hardly ever stopped training. Actually, no, his dad never stopped training. Trunks walked over to his drawer and began to pack...  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta continued to train for the last fifteen minutes before their departure. Surely Kakkarot must have felt this ki as well... it was a Saiyan ki and the only reason he would have specifically asked for Vegeta to be there. But how?! He and Kakkarot were the last of the Saiyans after Brolly was finally killed. Perhaps it was just a ki that was similar... that had to be it. There was no other way. Vegeta finished his 1,000th one handed pushup on 4,000 times earth gravity and shut the training capsule down. The prince walked out and went straight to Trunks' room. Vegeta stomped through the door, where Trunks was standing at the door.  
  
"Ready, dad?" he asked smiling. He never went on campouts... literally. Vegeta was not into that sort of thing. The only time they ever did anything fun is when his mom gave Vegeta a reason to... like refusing to make dinner for him unless he gave into her wishes.  
  
"I was coming here to see if you were. Stop dragging along and let's go!" Vegeta said in his unfeeling voice and ran outside where he took off into the air in the direction of Goku's home. Trunks followed suit, following his dad off into the distance.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku and Goten were outside in a feild training while Uub watched from the sidelines. Goten really didn't understand why... his dad said they were more powerful than this ki that was travelling toward Earth. Why worry then? Goten dodged a punch and threw his weight to the side in an attempt to shove his dad to the ground. Goku ducked and Goten tripped over Goku. Goku flew into the air and started firing ki energy at him. Goten didn't have time to move, but did the next best thing by creating a shield around his body to block the blows. Goten kept them off with little difficulty and then used instant transmission behind Goku in the air and through a ki powered punch. Goku spun around and countered the attack where they both went into a fury of punches and kicks in mid-air. Goku finally caught Goten square in the stomach and the boy went crashing into the ground right in front of Gohan, Pan and Videl. Pan leaned over Goten's face with a concerned look.  
  
"You okay, Uncle Goten?" Pan asked in a worried tone. Goten winced in both pain and embarassment at getting floored right as his brother and neice walked up.  
  
"Yeah, just a little short of breath." Goten said shallowly, his chest heaving in and out from the short but intense workout that he had just done. Pan held out a hand and helped Goten to his feet. Goku landed just behind Goten and walked up to greet everyone.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! And how are you, Videl?" Goku greeted cheerfully and then looked down at Pan. She was thirteen now and had grown quite a bit. "Wow, Pan! You sure have grown a lot!" Pan beamed at her grandfather, but didn't make any further comment on the compliment.  
  
"Hey, dad, and how have you been, Goten?" Gohan replied, then snuck closer to his brother. "Better yet, how did you get away from mom?" Goten heaved a sigh and Gohan laughed, knowing all too well the miracle that must have occured to make it happen.  
  
"Well... that's why I planned this little outing..." Goku said, a little bit of anxiety in his voice. "But we should wait a little longer and see if Vegeta shows up." Goten's eyes lit up.  
  
"You think Trunks is coming, too?" Goten asked brightly. It had been awhile since he had hung around with Trunks and they were pretty good friends.  
  
"I wouldn't be that surprised." Gohan replied.  
  
"Hey, Goku. Look who else is here!" Uub called out. Goku turned around to see Krillin, Yamucha and Tien walking up to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Glad you all could make it!" Goku greeted everyone. "If you just wait a little longer I'm sure Vegeta will be here!" They all moaned and as if cued, everyone turned sensing the same ki that had just mentioned. Vegeta and Trunks flew side by side, both in deep concentration. It seemed they were racing... then Vegeta smiled and brought a fist out to the side and caught Trunks in the rib cage. A large crack could be heard followed by a grunt from Trunks. Trunks fell to the side, but went into a backwards posistion and fired a KI ball at Vegeta. Vegeta flew forward and Trunks, straight through the KI and caught Trunks in another punch to the stomach. Trunks flew into the ground, making a crater about twenty feet across from Goten's. Vegeta charged into the crater, but was met with a scream and a huge beam of energy. Vegeta's eyes widened and he took the blow full force. As the smoke cleared, Vegeta stood there, his arms crossed to block the attack. It was too late, however. Vegeta fell to the ground on his hands and knees and then stood up. Trunks floated out of the crater and waved to Goten. No one said a word nor made a move. Trunks blinked.  
  
"Umm... something wrong?" he asked. Goten managed to break the silence.  
  
"What was that?" Goten asked. Trunks laughed weakly.  
  
"I told my dad that it was odd that he agreed to this camping trip and he got a little angry..."  
  
"I only agreed to it so I could speak with Kakkarot! I know there is something more going on than this outdoor escapade and I intend to find out what." Vegeta snapped his arms folded defensively across his chest.  
  
* * *  
  
All this bickering had distracted the fighters from the real problem, however. Celipa's capsule soon fell straight through a skyscraper, then another building and a third before finally coming to rest in the middle of someone's car. As people gathered stupidly around the fallen pod, it's hatch opened and the Saiyan stepped out. Celipa smirked.  
  
"So it's true.." she said to herself. She pointed a pinky finger at the ground and the whole city went up in smoke in an instant. They really had turned soft... the most desired piece of real-estate in the universe and the fools couldn't kill the stupid beings on it. The highest power level in that whole city was about 14, most about three... what a waste of a perfectly good planet. She scanned the planet for power readings before she came across a high one. She had modified her scouter to read up to 256,000,000 and this was beyond it. Celipa tapped the scouter a couple times. Perhaps she had messed it up a little somehow... The saiyan shrugged and flew off in that ki's direction, curious as to what it could be.  
  
* * *  
  
"How could this be a Saiyan ki? Aren't you and Vegeta the last of the Saiyans?" Videl asked astonished. Goku nodded seriously.  
  
"I'm not sure how this is possible, either. Still, we have to remember that we thought this exact same thing when Brolly showed up. It's not entirely impossible, just very unlikely..." Goku responded. "Whoever this guy is, his ki is pretty high for even a Saiyan. It's almost comparable to Brol--" Everyone gasped in unison as they felt the ki from Celipa's attack. Vegeta just smiled. About time something happened. The Z fighters took off in the direction of the explosion, not realizing that Celipa was coming straight for them.  
  
* * *  
  
Celipa continued on her path to the more powerful fighters that her scouter was showing. It wouldn't be long now. Celipa soared through the sky, enjoying picking off farmhouses on the fly. It had been such a long time since she had actually enjoyed something... she couldn't even really remember the last time that she had.  
  
All this had worked up an appetite. One thing that she couldn't keep from doing no matter how much she wanted to was eating when she had used a lot of energy. Celipa landed on one of the farms she had blown up and walked out into the field of vegetables that were out there and pulled out a carrot. She popped the entire thing into her mouth and smiled. She put her hand out and all the carrots in the immediate vicinity flew out from the ground. She gestured toward herself and they made a pile in front of her and she began to eat.  
  
"Excuse me, is that yours?" a deep voice asked from behind Celipa. The saiyan smiled and turned around ready to blast a hole through the man's torso when she saw that this person wasn't human. He was green with pointy ears... a Namek. She remembered something about Nameks and "dragon balls", but didn't really dwell on it.  
  
"It is now." Celipa replied with an arrogant smirk as she checked his power on her scouter. It was ten. No big deal at all... "Tell you what... I'll make your death painless when I run into you again if you leave now. Otherwise I'll make your death long and painful now." The namek simply chuckled, irritating Celipa to know end. No one mocked her...  
  
"Fine! I'll enjoy this!" Celipa yelled in anger and spun around ready to make a strike to the namek's stomache. Piccolo grinned and caught the punch with ease. Celipa's eyes widened. Her scouter showed a jump to 5,000; just enough to counter her punch. Somehow this namek was able to adjust his power level without a scouter... she had encountered this with the demons on Lucifer as well. No matter, that was purposely weak.  
  
"This is pointless. I know that Saiyans don't know how to control their ki. You're weaker than me." Piccolo said confidently. "And when Goku gets here... you won't stand a chance." Celipa scoffed.  
  
"I doubt your 'Goku' could even stand a chance against me. No earth person can. Saiyans are the most powerful beings in the universe and no one can stand against us!" Celipa yelled, her pride in her race taking control as she powered up and flew into the air, firing a blast of ki down at Piccolo. The namek simply knocked the blast aside as if it was nothing. Celipa's mouth fell open. He had met the blast at 300,000 without breaking a sweat. This would take tactics... Celipa charged at Piccolo, but dodged to his back at the last second and threw a kick. Piccolo caught the kick and flew into the air with her, using his own momentum to bring her around and toss her into the ground. Celipa hit the ground at break neck speed and landed making a huge crater in the field. Celipa brushed herself off. No more playing around. This namek would pay the price for mocking this saiyan.  
  
"Tunnel of light!" Celipa yelled sending out a huge ki beam at the namek. Piccolo easily dodged to the side to avoid it, but with the flick of the wrist, the beam turned around and opened itself into a tunnel that surrounded the namek, then closed up. The ki blast, along with Piccolo collided into the ground in a smouldering crater. 50,000,000... not that bad. However, she didn't take mercy on anyone. Celipa walked to the edge of the crater and raised her hands into the air, gathering all of her ki together into her hands.  
  
"HAAA!!!!" she yelled and through a huge beam of ki into the crater. The crater itself exploded, demolishing the feild and catching Celipa in her own attack. Celipa barely made a shield to block the attack. Celipa fell to her knees... 80,000,000. That had surely killed him, but that was no walk in the park... he had to still be alive before that attack for the attack not to destroy the planet. Celipa fell to the ground. She had to find somewhere to rest... to recover. She fiddled with her scouter and set it to disguise her ki, then, using the last ounce of energy she had left after blocking her own attack, she took off to find a place to rest... 


	2. A Distraction for Greater Harm

Chapter 2  
  
The Z fighters soon arrived at the fight scene to find Piccolo examining the crater that he had been in. Piccolo turned to see Goku and Gohan land, followed closely by Videl. Trunks and Goten followed suit, along with Pan.  
  
"Did ya kill him?" Pan asked excitedly. Piccolo didn't even smirk and shook his head.  
  
"...and she's not a him." Piccolo added seriously. Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"It's a female?!" Vegeta asked in awe. Yamucha secretly celebrated as Piccolo ignored Vegeta.  
  
"A saiyan?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded, gaining more surprised looks and even gasps this time. Even though this is what they had anticipated, they did not expect it to really be true... and a female saiyan on top of that. "What happened?"  
  
"She is a creative tactician. Although her power level pales in comparison to all here except little Pan, her attacks do not lack quick thought, planning and creativity." Piccolo replied. "She used a ki attack that engulfs the individual, traps them and then has the effect of a normal ki attack. After that, she simply tried to finish me off with a powerful ki attack, not wanting to take chances."  
  
"Still doesn't exactly sound like anything to really worry about, though." Trunks responded. "I'm sure Pan here could handle her all by herself!" Pan grinned brightly at the compliment, but Piccolo still held his serious tone.  
  
"I still think you should all watch it. If she's this powerful, then she must be quite experienced at fighting. Just watch your back is all I can say." Piccolo stated and took off.  
  
"You really think she's anything to worry about, Goku?" Krillin asked. Goku shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I've been looking for a good match for awhile now! I say we find her..." Goku said, rubbing his stomach. "After we get something to eat. ^^"  
  
* * *  
  
Celipa snored peacefully on the grass, dreaming sweet dreams of running through fields of grass as a child. She recalled watching the sun set on the planet she was on at the time. Planet Fruira is what she remembered.  
  
"Celipa, we have a job to do." a voice said behind her. Celipa turned around to see someone... what was his name? T-- She didn't remember.  
  
"Why must we kill everyone on this planet? It's so beautiful..." the girl said, sadly, gazing off at the rivers and valleys below the cliff that she was sitting near. The boy walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We mustn't kill the planet, silly. We just have to its inhabitants. After that we can enjoy all this beauty without having to worry about anything." the boy said and took his hand off Celipa's shoulder. "Come now, the full moon will soon be out and we only need to go Oozaru at this city 500 kilometers north." Celipa nodded and flew off with the boy towards the north, the full moon beginning to rise behind them.  
  
Celipa awoke with a start when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Her eyes focused on the face looking down at her and her eyes went wide.  
  
"Bardock?!" Celipa asked in a frantic whisper, her voice nowhere to be found as she scrambled backwards, putting her scouter back on and flipping on the power to check his power level out of habit.  
  
"Who's Bar--" Goku started, but was cut off by Vegeta who strolled up, smiling arrogantly at the confused saiyan.  
  
"Your father, Kakkarot. The strongest of the lower class fighters. What are you doing here, woman?" Vegeta asked, his arrogant attitude from years past surging back in full strength. Celipa glared at Vegeta, showing no sign of respect. These were the supposed traitors, but they didn't seem to be too traitorous yet... Celipa decided to follow through with her manners and bowed down before Vegeta, immediately recognizing him as being the king by his looks.  
  
"My liege... I heard by word that you were on this planet, Ee-arth. I came to assist you..." Celipa said, cutting to the chase. This was the moment of truth. Vegeta's expression was a smile of satisfaction, but Goku's was not. He just seemed puzzled.  
  
"Assist? With what?" Goku asked, the stupid expression still on his face. Celipa was quite confused by this, a memory coming back to her, but quickly disappearing.  
  
"Assist with destroying the native species of this planet, Kakkarot!" Vegeta said, but then mentally yelled at Goku. Play along, Kakkarot!  
  
"Play with what?" Goku asked Vegeta. Vegeta wanted to just kill everyone in sight at that very moment, but held back the urge.  
  
"With the humans, of course..." Vegeta said through clenched teeth, but Vegeta could tell that Celipa had stopped buying it at this point.  
  
"Does Kakkarot have amnesia or something?!" Celipa laughed. "This just won't do. Let me knock some sense into him. His power level is only 1,000 after all."  
  
"No, it's much more than that. If you must fight someone fight me!" Vegeta yelled as a last resort. Never did he think that he would defend Kakkarot from anything out of his own sheer will... and the reasoning behind this action eluded him at the moment. "Though I must warn you... I already have this won." Celipa smirked as she saw the numbers on her scouter. It said 2,000. That was nothing.  
  
"I'm now more than ten thousand times your current power level. This is a joke..." Celipa laughed. "Although I already know about your supposed treachery. Odd, because the memories I have before I awoke years ago were so different... what little of them I still have." Vegeta simply smiled arrogantly.  
  
"Watch closely, woman. I'm only doing this to show you what you're up against." Vegeta said, a huge grin on his face. A huge ammount of gold energy surrounded him as a crater forced itself into the ground and Vegeta went Super Saiyan. Celipa's mouth dropped open in pure astonishment. His power level jumped from 2,000 to 300,000,000 in an instant, but Celipa's scouter only showed the number 256,000,000: a number that burned in her mind. The max count of her scouter. She had put this in so it wouldn't explode from overloading as one of her earlier upgrades. Fortunately, she had put in a mechanism that allowed her to jump it up at safe intervals. She tapped a button on top of the side part of it and the reading said 300,000,000. This couldn't be. It had to be a mistake... as well as the fact that...  
  
"No... you can't be. That can't be what a--" Celipa stammered in disbelief. Vegeta snickered with pleasure.  
  
"Believe it, woman. Say it: a super saiyan!" Vegeta cackled arrogantly. "And this is just the beginning! There's two levels beyond a super saiyan!"  
  
"No... I won't believe it! It can't be possible!" Celipa screamed. Vegeta just kept on laughing.  
  
"I'm not the only one, woman. Kakkarot can do it... as well my son and both his sons." Vegeta replied, the smirk seemed permanently engraved on the saiyan's face as Celipa closed her eyes. Theses saiyans may be powerful, but there were a couple of attacks that she had been meaning to try. This had to work...  
  
"Super saiyan or not, you're history, Vegeta. You've brought shame to our warrior race! Settling down with a bunch of weakling... humans." Celipa replied. Vegeta's grin turned to anger as he powered up even more and charged at Celipa. Celipa didn't even see it coming and took the blow right in the stomach, knocking her back until she skidded to a stop in the grass and dirt, making a long trench where she landed. Celipa coughed up blood and stood up. This would not be easy... she powered up to her max and watched Vegeta appear in front of her and bring an elbow down on her head. She was knocked straight into the ground, kneeling at his feet.  
  
"Die." Vegeta said in a unfeeling voice and fired a ki blast at her. Celipa smiled weakly and created a bowl shaped ki. Vegeta's blast hit the top portion of it, curved down and ricocheted back at Vegeta knocking him up into the air. Celipa then stood up and put her hands out in Vegeta's direction.  
  
"Tunnel of Light!" Celipa yelled and a huge ki blast went into the sky. Vegeta saw it and prepared to knock it back at her until the blast stopped and its sides enveloped him. Vegeta tried to block it, but was caught in the blast as it made a u-turn and went straight into the ground. Celipa laughed and ran to the impact site firing blast after blast of smaller ki balls laughing to herself. She then felt a tap on the shoulder. Celipa turned around to see Vegeta's fist in her face, knocking her back into the crater that Vegeta had landed in. How had he survived that without taking deathly ammounts of damage? It just wasn't possible...  
  
Celipa collided into the wall, a crack heard in her back as a vertabra cracked, but didn't effect her spinal column adversely. At least her scouter was undamaged... There was only one attack left that she could try. It was her only hope. She stood and closed her eyes... this was an attack she had never even thought of having to use. She found Vegeta's ki, a skill that she wasn't very good at, but had learned from beings on another planet. She smiled as she slipped her soul from her body and touched Vegeta on his nose and both shoulders...  
  
* * *  
  
Two completely naked figures stood in the middle of the darkened city, lamps casting inadequate ammounts of light on them. That was okay. They didn't like the light anyway.  
  
"So where are they, Samantha?" the first figure closest to the front asked coldly and calmly, no tone found in his voice whatsoever.  
  
"Fifteen metres ahead and to our left. They are called 'Kayn' and 'Li-lith'. They are brother and sister and have the most suceptability to the Black Demon Mist." Samantha replied in the same tone, not even glancing over at her brother as they walked in the darkness. It wasn't very long until Nayr and Samantha walked into the small grocery store, a small comfortable little place with only one area for buying food. Nayr walked off while Samantha stood naked in front of the checkout counter where Kain sat.  
  
"Umm... what is it that you want?" Kain asked, a slightly embarassed look upon his face, attempting to keep his eyes from going downward. Samantha leaned in closer, her burning coal red eyes locked on Kain's. "W-would you like some clothing maybe?" Kain's twin sister, Lillith walked out at this moment from a back room to see what the commotion was about, but her question was promptly put to rest.  
  
"I just want you." Samantha said coldly, a sinister smile playing across her face. Lillith walked up to the demon, an irritated expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know what your purpose is by coming into our store without any... clothes on, but--" Lillith was cut off by Nayr who walked up behind her, lacking clothes as well. He looked over at his sister.  
  
"This Ee-arth has good food, Samantha..." Nayr said, taking a bite out of an apple while holding a soda pop in his other hand. Lillith bugged out.  
  
"GAH!! Another one?!" Lillith nearly screamed, "What do you want?!" Nayr gave a smile similar to his sister's and delivered the same response.  
  
"I want you." Nayr responded, taking another bite from his apple, followed by a quick swig from his soda. Lillith's eyes widened. She should probably call the police, but that seemed out of the question at the moment. It wasn't like she even had time to react when Samantha pulled a black stick from her pocket and waved it in the air, drawing a symbol on Lillith's forehead.  
  
Kain watched in terror at what Samantha had done to Lillith. Lillith's eyes turned as red as blood fresh from a wound. A black pentagram engraved in a circle seemed to burn itself into her forehead as her complexion turned pale and cold like marble. A longing smile crossed her face as she walked up to Kain and held out her trembling hand. Kain gasped, as if choking, and a bright white, pallable energy left his mouth. The same odd pentagram etched itself into Kain, draining life from his face as well. Kain smiled darkly and a need for energy came over him, Lillith nodded and Kain followed as they walked quickly into the pouring rain, Samantha and Nayr following happily behind them. 


	3. Paradoxial Enemy

Author's Note: As last time, I'm constantly trying to improve my writing skills, so if you have anything that you think I need to work on or that you think is good in my stories, please let me know! I love hearing from people ^^. Once again, you can find my "rating" before the story. Older people may still be offended by this story and younger people may think the rating is too high, but this is simply my judgement. I will not take responsibility for your own decisions, which is why I chose a higher rating of PG-13. Anyhow, I belive I've rambled on enough. I promise these notes will get much more interesting as I get feedback from other people ;) ... and I also promise the sequel will have more of a plot, as the next few chapters turned out to be lemons... As always, enjoy the fic!  
  
- J. R. Grant  
  
"Paradoxial Enemy"  
  
( Ages 12+ for graphic violence, language and minour sexuality )  
  
"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." - "Closing Time" by Semisonic  
  
Written By J. R. Grant  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
When we last left our fighters, they were in heated conflict with Celipa, a female Saiyan that seemed to come out of nowhere. While her origins are still unknown, it is known that she came to Earth after meeting failure in acquiring technology from the Demon race, an artifact called the Aratop Earrings: earrings capable of diffusing an individual into a male and female version of themselves. While Celipa destroyed the demon planet, Lucifer, in her rage; its leaders, Nayr and Samantha, survived the attack and were determined to make Celipa's life a living Hell. Currently Celipa is engaged with Vegeta, trying a new attack that she hopes will win the match for her while Nayr and Samantha have started to execute their own plans... but what do these plans mean to the other Z fighters? Find out this and much more in the coming chapters of "Paradoxial Enemy"!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A lone figure walked out into the rain, his sword's edge dripping with the lives of  
  
millions of people. This was once the friendly shop owner Kain, being followed by his straightforward sister, Lillith. Now they were both the reluctant victims of Samantha's Black Demon spell...  
  
Kain seemed unstoppable as he laid down blow after blow with his sword, a beautiful gift from Nayr. Lillith followed behind Kain taking the dying people's souls for energy. While all this happened, Nayr and Samantha sat, still naked, on top of a building drinking from a glass the blood of those that their vampiric slaves had mercilessly slaughtered.  
  
"I truly believe that this world was too easy to conquer. Where is Celipa? Or these Saiya-jin she spoke of?" Nayr asked his sister, taking another sip from his sequin drink. Samantha smiled.  
  
"They're too busy trying to kill each other than to notice us. Fear not, my love. They will arrive soon enough... but first we will see how they handle Kain and Lillith. Always analyze before personally going for the kill, Nayr. That is the difference between you and me." the female demon replied, watching intently at the bloodbath taking place.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you think closing your eyes will accomplish, woman!?" Vegeta asked in his normally arrogant tone, smiling in sheer pleasure at his enemy's seemingly doubtful expression. Celipa opened her eyes and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"This." she said as both shoulders exploded and he flew backwards into a cliff.  
  
"You... bitch..." Vegeta coughed, his shoulders a bleeding a little. Celipa smiled and brought her forefinger into the air. Vegeta's face exploded and he fell to the ground, coughing up blood.  
  
"FATHER!!!" Trunks screamed and ran over to assist Vegeta, but Vegeta held up his hand.  
  
"Leave! This is my fight! I don't need any help!" Vegeta yelled in embarassed anger. This small interaction was all Celipa needed to launch another one her attacks on Vegeta. This time, in spirit form, she embraced him and kissed him deeply on the lips before going back into her body. Vegeta turned back to her and charged at her, but she simply blew him a kiss and laughed as Vegeta fell seemingly lifeless at Celipa's feet. His hair reverted back to normal.  
  
"And so falls the prince of the saiyans... a super saiyan!" Celipa laughed and was about to throw a ki ball at Vegeta's body when she got a reading from behind her. Celipa swung around just in time to catch a blow straight to her face, cracking her scouter and knocking her into the same cliff Vegeta had been knocked into. Celipa coughed up blood and glared at her new opponent, Trunks.  
  
"I don't know what it was you were doing, but I do know that you aren't going to touch me!" Trunks yelled and easily went super. Celipa smiled and left her body again and touched Trunks on the face and the stomach. Trunks wasn't a fool, though. He saw her close her eyes and he knew that was part of the attack.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Trunks yelled and fired a ki blast at Celipa's body. Her body took the full brunt of the attack and went straight through the cliff and out the other side, digging a deep trench in the ground where she finally came to rest. Celipa's mouth dropped open as she allowed her body and spirit to come back together, but it was over. She was so seriously injured she couldn't move a muscle. Trunks walked up to the bleeding saiyan, an angered expression on his face.  
  
"This is for my father." Trunks said coldly and powered up a ki blast as Celipa's eyes widened in terror. Goku stepped in between the two of them, though.  
  
"No, Trunks. Let her be." Goku said, a smile on his face. Celipa blinked. How could this be? A saiyan showing mercy?! It was never heard of!  
  
"Sorry, Goku..." Trunks said as he jumped over Goku's head and landed behind Celipa. "I can't let this bitch get away scot free!" Trunks launched the attack. The last thing Celipa remembered was a bright light and the feeling of being thrown into a furnace as she succumbed to darkness...  
  
* * *  
  
"Celipa! Quickly!" Kakkarot yelled as another blast just barely missed his face. The saiyan flew over to her father and knocked away another energy ball coming at them.  
  
"Is this any way to thank dad for raising you, Bardock?" Celipa asked with a smirk. The younger saiyan, who looked identical to Kakkarot wiped some blood from his mouth.  
  
"My father is a SUPER saiyan, though! Imagine the immense power we could gain from killing him, Celipa!" Bardock explained, trying to win his sister to his cause. Celipa simply laughed.  
  
"Even if I did join you, my scouter indicates that we couldn't begin to take on a super saiyan. If anything, you should like the protection that is offered by such power. Our father can kill anyone in the galaxy! Even King Vegeta should he wish..." Celipa replied with a greedy smile, her father seriously contemplating his daughter's fine suggestion. Bardock simply burst with anger.  
  
"Fine!!!! Then you will both DIE!!!" Bardock yelled and fired a ki blast at both Kakkarot and Celipa. Kakkarot smiled and went into his super form going right towards the blast. He knocked the blast backwards and then, with one finger, pointed at his son and fired an even larger ki blast towards him. Bardock screamed and was vaporized by his blast and his father's. Kakkarot laughed maniacally.  
  
"Oh well, anyone that weak didn't deserve to be in this family anyway." Kakkarot laughed, then turned to his daughter with a sinister smirk across his face. "I like that idea, Celipa... we'll show that ass, Vegeta, just how powerful these lower-class fighters are!"  
  
"What should I do, father?" Celipa asked with a bow in mid-air. Kakkarot continued to snicker to himself.  
  
"Intercept Onia's and Radditz's pods on their journey back from... whatever that planet was that they destroyed this week..." Kakkarot laughed to himself as Celipa nodded and returned to her pod.  
  
* * *  
  
Celipa blinked a couple times as she came to. What was that dream? Was it a dream? She sat up and looked up at the stars... they didn't have a moon! Celipa didn't dwell on that thought at the moment. It was so pretty... she looked below the stars and saw a waterfall cascading over to her right into a stream that went right in front of her. She moved up to a rock in front of the river and stared down at her reflection. Her clothes were pretty torn and raggedy. She seemed in perfect shape, however... though she hadn't any idea as to why. She reached up for her scouter and found it gone. Celipa's eyes widened. Where was it?! She looked frantically around for it, but found no trace of her little artifact.  
  
"Shit.." she mumbled to herself, the dream seeming to just keep a hold on her. Onia... was her mother. She remembered. Radditz was her father's brother, a fairly strong warrior in his own right. How could this be? She had just seen her father standing right-- no... how? How could this be?  
  
Celipa walked over to the waterfall and stood under it, the heavy water cascading over her tired body, washing away the heat and anxiety of the previous battle. She had to find answers. She had to fight them again. Even without her scouter she knew she was stronger. A lot stronger. It seemed being beaten increased your power more than winning a battle... how bizarre. However she knew that if they're power had remained somewhat consistent, she was now equal to them in power... and surpassing them in tactics. She tried tapping her scouter for their location, but was rudely reminded that she didn't have it. Celipa cursed to herself again as she took to the skies...  
  
"Hey, you!" a voice called out above Celipa. The saiyan looked up to see a blast of ki coming down on her. She tapped her temple, once again forgetting about her lack of a scouter and then quickly blocked with all her strength. The blast didn't feel like anything. Celipa laughed as she saw her opponent. A little girl! Celipa loved kids... it didn't matter what race they were.  
  
"I'll forgive you for that one, little girl, but you might want to get out of here before you get hurt!" Celipa said nicely. Pan laughed.  
  
"After you hurt my Uncle Goten's friend? No way!" Pan said and flew down with a punch. That stupid little girl! Celipa caught the punch and started a ki blast in that hand. Pan's eyes went wide as Celipa gripped her with her other hand and let the ki blast engulf the quarter saiyan's whole body... 


	4. Celipa's Demise

Author's Notes: It seems I've been neglecting to put a disclaimer. I don't own DBZ. There. I'm safe. I'm getting happier by the minute. Each chapter I post leads me ever closer to my best story yet! ^^ Just one more chapter of "The Darkest Sapphire" and we'll make it to my sequel, "The Calm". I just thought I'd say at this point that I was advised to put these stories up here on fanfiction.net by someone at Saiyan Chronicles (www.dbzsc.com). So that's the story behind why these are here now! Enjoy the story! ^^  
  
- J. R. Grant  
  
The campout had continued as was planned, even if their foe was theoretically destroyed. Vegeta was recovering from his confrontation with Celipa... the hard way. As a safeguard to make sure Trunks could attend the campout, Vegeta had been denied a senzu been to get better. While Vegeta vowed everlasting torment for this after he recovered, no one really took the Saiyan seriously-- which pissed off the prince to no end.  
  
"Did you see that, Goten? I kicked her ass straight through that mountain!" Trunks said, smiling to himself over the accomplishment. Goten yawned and looked over at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't kill her..." Goten said, as though it were no surprise. Trunks eyes went wide.  
  
"What?!" Trunks asked in shock. "Your kidding..." Goten shook his head.  
  
"After you had left with Vegeta and the others for a hospital, my dad gave her a senzu bean and dropped her off somewhere a little ways south of here. By a waterfall..." Goten commented as Trunks jumped to his feet.  
  
"She'll come after us! Why the hell did your dad do that?!" Trunks exclaimed, grabbing his sword and dashing out of the tent. Goten jumped out of his sleeping bag and followed his friend, taking to the skies after Trunks did.  
  
"Because unlike your dad, my dad believes in mercy!" Goten yelled after Trunks.  
  
"Shh!!! Someone might hear you!" Trunks yelled in a whisper back... and hear them Celipa did.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is getting very old, Samantha... why can't we just find her Saiya-jin friends and kill them now?" Nayr asked, finishing off another cup of blood from some victims. Samantha's earrings jingled in irritation and she glared at Nayr.  
  
"For the last time, Nayr, we will let them come to us. They obviously don't notice all the slaughtering occuring, so we'll make a path of blood towards them until they HAVE to notice... got it?!" Samantha replied, her eyes glowing a bright red... the color of coals that had been fanned brighter. Nayr grimaced and threw his cup off the building.  
  
"Well I've had it, sister. I'm going to watch our children from afar. I want to be the first to see the action rather than sipping lives from up here." Nayr scoffed and jumped off the building. Samantha shook her head and stared off into the darkness with a thoughtful look upon her pale white face.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten and Trunks flew over the forest until they finally saw a waterfall in a clearing below. Trunks turned to Goten and the boy nodded.  
  
"That's the one." Goten replied and the two were about to fly down when they heard a voice.  
  
"Looking for someone, boys?" a voice came from above them. They looked up to see Pan's bloody body sailing into them both. The two boys collided into the trees below. Trunks groaned and shoved Pan's body off of them to see Celipa standing at their feet.  
  
"I never got to thank you for that punch earlier, son of Vegeta. Soon you'll look just like that other annoying brat who decided to piss me off. I love kids, but not when they're stupid, upstart brats." Celipa told them. Trunks stood up while Goten turned to aid his niece. Trunks glared at the Saiyan and went super.  
  
"Just be happy you didn't kill her or Goten would be ripping you to shreds instead of me... and his bite is much worse when you piss him off." Trunks said as he drew his sword.  
  
"Who said I didn't kill her?" Celipa laughed and punched Trunks in the stomach, knocking him clear through the trees. "You weakling half-breeds are no challenge for me now! My strength and power has increased 100 fold since you beat me!" She flew forward through the clearing until she saw a bright light. It was a ki blast! She had forgotten that her scouter was no longer there to tell her that an attack was being used! She tried to block it, but caught the full brunt of the attack and was knocked back to where she was before. She got down and launched another ki attack.  
  
"Tunnel of Light!" she yelled as Trunks came charging through ready to swing with his sword. The ki blast engulfed Trunks and the center closed in on him. Celipa laughed, but her joy was shortlived as Trunks came through the center of the blast and sliced Celipa's suit open on the torso. Celipa winced and grabbed her side as Trunks, from the blast's impact, fell to the ground. Celipa looked over at Goten at this instant and smiled.  
  
"So, how is your little sister doing?" Celipa asked in a mocking tone. Goten's eyes narrowed as he stood up.  
  
"She's my NIECE and she's dead." Goten said in anger, already super. "You... you BITCH!!!" Goten screamed as the trees in a good mile radius vaporized and Trunks body was knocked away as well as Pan's. Celipa blocked the release of energy as she witnessed Goten's hair turn a icredibly bright gold and stick up even more, lightning crackling about his body. Celipa almost passed out right there. Something beyond Super Saiyan? Was it possible?  
  
"W-What are you?" Celipa stammered, still guarding herself from the enraged half-saiyan. Goten stared at her, hatred boiling in his eyes.  
  
"An ascended Super-Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 you could call it." Goten said as he charged at his opponent with a fist. Celipa held out a hand to catch it, but was instead knocked backwards with the fist as Goten continued forward. Celipa moved the center of her gravity above Goten and flipped over the half-saiyan, but Goten bent his legs and caught her in the chest.  
  
Celipa went straight into the air as Goten used instant transmission and appeared above the saiyan, bringing his arms into the air and bringing them down in a powerful attack, knocking Celipa toward the ground. Celipa managed to correct her fall and jump off the ground, firing several small ki shots at Goten. Goten simply knocked them all aside and launched a powerful attack of his own. Celipa smiled and used the same curved block she had last time and returned the fire on Goten. Goten brought both hands together and fired another ki blast that tore his previous apart. Celipa laughed, partially trying to make herself feel better and partially to annoy her opponent. Goten didn't change expressions at all.  
  
"You think that I was trying? Try this on for size... I learned it from my dad." Goten said, bringing his hands together.  
  
"Ka..." he began, pulling his hands back. "Me..." a ball of energy sparked in his hand. "Ha..." he said again as the ball took better form and glowed brightly. "Me....!!" he held this note as the energy in the ki ball began to rise. "HAAA!!!!" The energy spat out in an immense stream of blue light. Celipa grimaced. That technique was powerful... but not hard to mimic.  
  
"Kami..." Celipa began, creating an energy ball of her own. "Hameya!!!" Celipa's own energy blast met Goten's. The blasts were dead even in power. Celipa smiled.  
  
"Kamihameya Tunnel of Light!" she yelled as the blast spread out around the blast and Goten, engulfing the ascended saiyan. Celipa simply laughed as the energy went flying off into the distance.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, miss." a voice said behind Celipa. The saiyan turned around to see a young man who had little in the way of hair... it was Uub.  
  
"You think I care? Where are you people coming from anyway?!" Celipa asked in anger. "Why won't you all die?!"  
  
"Not a nice way to begin introductions. I'm Uub! You are--?" Uub asked. Celipa narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Celipa, son of Kakkarot! Tunnel of Light!" she yelled throwing out another one of her infamous ki blasts. The blast flew off into distance with the saiyan smiling with pleasure... until she noticed the young man still stood in front of her.  
  
"That's a pretty cool technique! You'll have to show me that sometime!" Uub said with a smile. Celipa frowned and threw a punch at Uub's face. Uub simply stood in mid-air letting the punch land. Nothing happened.  
  
"There's more trouble on this planet than you right now. We'll have to deal with you later..." Uub stated, bringing both hands into the air. "Until then, here's a move I've been practicing... it's called the Genki-dama."  
  
"Genki-Da-- A SPIRIT BOMB?!" Celipa screamed. She seemed to know exactly what this was even though she had no real recollection of it. The saiyan flew back and turned around to see a huge ki ball flying straight at her. She powered up to her maximum and flew at the blast and tried to block it. She met it and held it... for a matter of three seconds before it finally engulfed her in it's bluish-white flames. Celipa felt the blast burning off her clothes and armor and finally her flesh and she flew backwards. Then it hit her. She remembered what had gotten her here. She recalled everything... as she collided with the ground. 


	5. The Capsule Corporation Crisis

AN: Once again, I don't own DBZ. Amazing no? ^^ Anywho, this is the LAST CHAPTER of "The Darkest Sapphire"! I'm so excited!^^ Now I can put my BEST story up in a mere 24 hours! For now, enjoy the epic conclusion of "The Darkest Sapphire" and as usual, enjoy the story!  
  
- J. R. Grant  
  
Nayr leaned in closer to one of Kain's victims that he had spared momentarily at the utterance of what was most likely a stupid myth... but it was a most intriguing myth...  
  
"Samantha!" Nayr called, his voice carrying like an echo on the wind. "Come here!" The demon priestess landed in front of her brother, her earrings jangling as she landed.  
  
"Yes, brother?" she asked smoothly, staring at Nayr's hostage. "Why have you not taken his soul?"  
  
"He mentioned an artifact called the Dragon Balls... if all seven are brought to one place and wished upon, that person's wish will be granted." Nayr said with a smile, glancing over at his sister. Samantha smiled as well and bent down looking at the man.  
  
"And how do you know this?" she asked, her silky voice capable of intoxicating any man's thoughts immediately. The man smiled dreamily.  
  
"Because I have one..." he said with a stupid grin, reached into his pocket and pulled at an orange ball with three red stars in the center. Samantha turned to her brother and smiled.  
  
"We thank you for your help. Nayr, make his death painless." Samantha said. Nayr broke the man's spine, then incinerated him in fire. Samantha smiled. "Nayr, I would like you and our children to lay low for awhile while I find more of these... dragon balls. I will let you know when to strike against them."  
  
"Yes, my love." Nayr responded and called off Kain and Lillith's bloodfest as Samantha took off into the fading night sky as morning began to bleed over the planet.  
  
* * *  
  
The day brought nothing but sorrow for the Z fighters as they learned the fate of Pan. Trunks had been given a senzu bean at the last second, barely sparing his life. Goten was just fine, thanks to Uub following them out that night. Pan wasn't. Her lifeless body was put in a capsule coffin, her grandfather, Goku, and her parents, Gohan and Videl, looking down on her. Goku didn't seem that unhappy, however.  
  
"What do we do now?" Gohan asked gloomily. Goku smiled.  
  
"We can wish her back with the Dragon Balls, of course! We just need to find Bulma and get her dragon radar and we'll be off!" Goku said. Gohan nodded and smiled. As usual, his father's optomistic solution was a sound and reasonable one.  
  
"I already have the fourth one. I've been studying dragonball properties recently." Gohan told his father. Goku nodded.  
  
'Then there are only six to go!" Goku said and took off towards Satan City and Capsule Corporation.  
  
* * *  
  
Celipa blinked. It was morning and she had been unconscious for the past few hours. In those past few hours she had come to a realization that seemed hard to swallow. She was from a whole other reality than this one, a reality where her father had not turned traitor and the saiyans still were a formidable force in the grand scheme of things. She had gone off to intercept her mother's ship when something had knocked her into another plane of existance... and she still had no clue what this was that had gotten her here. All she knew was that anything that had happened here was a serious mistake. She had been fighting people and disrupting lives of people that weren't even like her.  
  
The saiyan stood up slowly, her wounds still aching and burning like they had just been made. She looked to her side and saw her scouter laying next to her with a note that was written in her native langauge.  
  
"In another place and another time we could have been friends. - Goku" she read to herself and folded the paper up. Goku was Kakkarot's name here... Celipa shook her head. This had gone too far. She had to right the wrongs she had made. Celipa slipped her scouter back on and tapped it. She noticed that someone had fixed the lens as the display showed up. They were to the West... and-- their power levels were dropping?! What was going on? Celipa wasted no time as she took to the air.  
  
* * *  
  
The two killers walked slowly towards Satan City, stopping first at Capsule Corporation only to be met by Goku and Gohan at the front door. Kain smiled and jumped at Goku with sword drawn ready to cut the saiyan in half. Goku smirked and lifted a finger to block. The sword stopped right at Goku's finger. Kain's eyes widened and the symbol on his head began glowing a firey red. Nayr watched from the darkness, his power level at zero to make sure nothing happened to himself. This was it. They would soon know the true power of these Saiya-jin.  
  
"Stand down, fool, in the name of Samantha DoLucifer!" Kain boomed, his voice deep and satanic. Goku's face formed a puzzled expression.  
  
"Samantha? Who's that?" Goku asked in bewilderment. Kain didn't bother replying but instead dashed at Gohan this time and swung his sword again. Gohan wasn't expecting the sudden increase in Kain's power and slid back when he caught the blade with his hands.  
  
Nayr frowned. He had given them 25% of his power but it wasn't having any noticable effect. Nayr gave them 80% to componsate as Kain transported behind Goku and brought the sword down over Goku's head. Goku grabbed the sword and ripped it from Kain's grasp, bending it in half and throwing it to the side. Kain's eyes glowed a fervent red as he dashed at Goku with a incredibly swift punch that knocked Goku back into the concrete wall that guarded the entrance to Capsule Corp. Goku jumped back to his feet and fired a few ki balls at Kain. Kain smiled and absorbed every last one of them for his own energy, draining Goku's power. Lillith stepped in at this point and put her hand on Goku's head and began pulling power right out of him. Gohan took his cue and kicked Lillith in the side while dealing a side blow with his fist to Kain. They both landed on the ground incapcitated. Nayr's eyes flashed a bright red tone as he charged up a blast. Here were a few he had learned from Sarial herself...  
  
"Kaioken times 50!!!" Nayr said to himself. Goku spun around noticing the spike in power. "Ka...me...ha... me... HA!!!!!!!!!" Nayr screamed as a huge ki ball streaked towards Gohan. Goku jumped in front of it took the full blow. The blast knocked Goku back into the Capsule Corp. builiding, demolishing the lower floor. Gohan blinked in astonishment as Goku slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Who was that?" Gohan asked. In answer, a pillar of fire appeared in the sky. The pillar began to swirl about itself, more and more tightly together until they began to form the shape of a person. Soon Nayr appeared as the result of the fire, glaring down at them. Nayr brought his hand out and smiled as he fired a huge ki ball at the Capsule Corp building. Goku and Gohan took to the skies as the blast hit the building and wiped out Capsule Corp... along with the rest of Satan City.  
  
"Wow! You're pretty powerful!" Goku said to Nayr. Nayr raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, but what it comes down to at this point in time is whether YOU are powerful, saiya-jin." Nayr replied with little change in emotion.  
  
-Nayr.-  
  
Yes, my love.  
  
-I almost have the last dragon ball. It's in the house of the one you are fighting called Go-han.-  
  
Okay, but after you get it, we need to lay low for awhile. These Saiya-jin outclass me by several times...  
  
-What is their power level?-  
  
More than 350,000,000 by Freiza standards.  
  
-Okay, we'll lay low after this. I'll come pick you up after I grab this dragon ball.-  
  
Nayr's body burst into brilliant blue and red flames and the sky darkened with black clouds. These parlor tricks wouldn't do anything to scare away these saiya-jin, though... but it did look damn cool. Nayr dashed at Goku and Goku prepared to block. Nayr turned into flame and went straight through Goku, the flames beating against the fighter. Nayr reformed behind him, still flying backwards from his dash, launching a powerful ki blast at Goku. Goku knocked it away, but Nayr flicked his wrist back towards himself and the blast came back, this time at Gohan. Gohan was caught completely off guard and knocked into the ground, the ki blast exploding even bigger, making a crater for miles around. Nayr snickered. Maybe they wouldn't have to delay after all... Nayr's laughter was cut short as he was caught in the head by Gohan's leg. Nayr flipped sideways in mid-air as Gohan brought both hands in a fist down on Nayr's back and knocked him down into the crater.  
  
"MASENKO!!!" Gohan screamed as he launched a huge ball straight at Nayr. Nayr's eyes widened as he put a hand out to block it, but there was nothing he could do. The demon collided with the ground followed shortly by the Masenko, the blast spreading outward at incredible speeds. Goku and Gohan watched the smoke clear, awaiting the fate of their enemy...  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha and Nayr sat next to each other in a destroyed building up in the frozen north of the planet, an area where a certain Doctor Willow once operated.  
  
"So, what do we do now, my love?" Nayr asked in irritation, still recalling the fight he had almost lost his life to. Samantha smiled and leaned her head against Nayr, her huge aratop earrings jingling.  
  
"We will practice... and when the time comes wish on these dragon balls. In a year's time, we will be unstoppable." Samantha replied with a warm smile this time, looking up at her brother.  
  
"Sarial will be very pleased." Nayr added. Samantha closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Indeed she will. Already she has retaken her place in Otherworld and soon we shall rule at her side." 


End file.
